Technology:Swarm
Introduction. The Swarm. Deadly,powerful,adaptive,numerous,fearless. Five words that describe the mighty Swarm. The Swarm have acquired and adapted technologys from thousands of species across countless galaxys,listing all of them will take alot of time,but i shall do the best i can. Some would argue that the only technology that is actually Swarm is the original that the Kraken designed them with,and that all other tech employed by them is just stolen,but in eather case,they still posses it. Swarm technology Power sources Advanced fusion reactor The Swarm fusion reactor utilizes an artificially created compound called Zorithium,a mineral similer to Naquadria,but it is to Naquadria what Dynamite is to Nitro. Zorithium is completely stable,but outputs as much energy as Naquadria. The Swarm accquired Zorithium reactor technology from the Halodos. Zorithium is used to create and maintain a controlled fusion reaction of great power. The Zorithium reactor was eventually combined with some aspects of the Jah'Kal hyper-fusion reactor. Swarm subspace tap Larger Swarm ships use the Subspace tap to draw energy from subspace,basicly meaning that subspace would have to run out of energy for the tap to be depleted. The amount of energy that can be drawn at one time is limeted,but all Swarm subspace taps are high output. Over taxing a subspace tap can burn out the device. Swarm singularity tap Like the Ori,the Swarm know how to use blackholes as an energy source,drawing on the massive amount of Hawking radiation and gravitic energy outputted by a blackhole. The Swarm do not have to collapse a planet to create the singularity,but instead use gravity and a powerful energy beam similer to a laser with a hyper compressed Neutronium mass. Larger Swarm ships may be powerd by singularity taps. Other Swarm ships can also fly into stars and absorb the energy,in the form of heat and radiation. Propulsion Temproral dialation nullifier. It is likely that that the Swarm acquired this technology from the Jah'Kal. It is a temporal dialation nulling technology that stops reletivity from interfearing with their sublight engines speed capability. Swarm Hyper acceleration ion drive pod This sublight propulsion system was the first highly advanced one acquired by the Swarm,from the Halodos. Modifications were made to improve it over time,with knowlage gained from other races. The hyper acceleration ion drive pods can propel Swarm ships at around 76%C-80%C Swarm focused gravity channeler drive pod This is a combination of technologys from the Kraken and Jah'kal,it takes gravity and focuses it into a stream that can move a Swarm ship at 85%C-90%C. A Swarm ship powerd by a singularity tap has much more efficant gravity channeler drive pods then a ship powerd by something else. Swarm subspace ripple drive pod With the invention of the subspace rip drive the Swarm acquired another technology,it allows a Swarm ship with a higher energy output to create and ride subspace "ripples" and ride them like a surfer. This allows them to move at faster then light speed in normal space,a deadly ability for those fighting them. Swarm Hyperdrive Well the subspace rip drive is much faster then a Swarm hyperdrive,the power recquirements are much higher. All Swarm ships are equiped with hyperdrives for shorter distance journeys across space. Swarm hyperdrive technology is slightly slower then the best Asgard hyperdrives,which can travel at around 30millionxC,this speed may represent the near limet of hyper tunnel technology. Swarm subspace rip drive The Swarm eventually discovered how to unite a number of differant technologys and form the subspace rip drive. Far supperior to the hyperdrive,the Swarm subspace rip drive is like the Ancient wormhole drive,it allows instant travel from spacetime location to spacetime location by tearing a hole in subspace and building a bridge to another location. The creation of a subspace rip takes alot of power,and smaller Swarm ships like the attack ship and cruiser need to band together to create a rip. Shielding Adaptive multi-frequency wide spectrum rapid modulation shielding Swarm defense shields are among the most advanced ever created,both the scanners of Swarm ships and the shield grid itself are capible of analizing and adapting modulation frequencys to be the most effective it can be against many forms of weaponry,plasma,energy,partical,ion,physical,ect. Swarm shields glow various colors when impacted,depending on the modulation. Gravity wave defense array Besides their sophisticated defense shields,the Swarm also use gravity generators to create a defenseive shell around their vessels that deflects all most high powerd kinetic projectiles. Hull Bio metallic hull The hulls of Swarm ships and installations are made of a biological/metal composite that is capable of regeneration,and the absorbtion of energy,the amount of energy they can absorb is proprtional to the ship or stations size and power distribution capacity. Weapons Swarm partical beams The main type of weapon utilized by Swarm vessels is an advanced partical beam weapon. The partical beam fires streams of hyper accelerated,refraction capable matter/energy particals,and have a wide spectrum of modulations to choose from,and they use the best modulations they have to counter what ever shield they are fireing at. The beam may also be incased in a disruption feild like the kind that surrounds Lantian drone weapons,but this is currently unknown. Swarm partical beams are designed for shield penitration and armor pierceing rather then doing damage with raw power. Other Well Swarm scanners and sensors are quite advanced and powerful,sensor technology is one of the few areas that the Swarm are beaten, by both the Ancients and Adnihilo,especially in the area of long range subspace sensors. Swarm stealth technology is also comparitively lacking,as they have never had a large need for it. They do posses cloaking systems,but the cloaks are inferior to the kind used by some other races. Why hide? They believe themselves unstoppable. In the seldom occasion when the Swarm do use stealth,the ships they have are usully fine for the task. Gormagon 01:01, June 21, 2011 (UTC)